


Requiem for the Lost

by lucidrush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidrush/pseuds/lucidrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Righteous anger won't hurt me for long, I'll kill you, you filthy half-bl- " "Avada Kedavra!" Her words died on her lips as green light smashed into her prone form, surprised etched on her face as the light left her eyes. Her head fell back against the cool wooden floor of the ministry building, blood still flowing from her gaping mouth. Sirius' vengeance wasn't as sweet as he thought it would be though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for the Lost

Nothing. He felt, nor saw, anything. He didn't feel Lupin as he pinned him to his chest, forcing him in place, didn't hear the sounds of spellwork and scream of pain around him, and he saw nothing but the fluttering veil in front of him.

Harry felt tears slide down his cheeks, the dirt running down like rivers of mud. He had to come back, it's just an archway. It wasn't possible. Sirius wasn't dead. Harry struggled hard and viciously against the bonds, maybe if he could reach him…

Lupin didn't release his hold on Harry. "There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…He's gone."

"He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled. He did not believe it, he would not believe it; still he fought Lupin with every bit of strength he had: Lupin didn't understand, people were hiding behind that curtain, he heard them whispering – Sirius had to be hiding.

"SIRIUS!" he bellowed, "SIRIUS!" Lupin tightened his hold on Harry, pressing him harder into his chest.

"He can't come back, Harry," said Lupin, his voiced cracked, under the pressure of Harry's struggles and grief. "He can't come back, because he's d-"

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" roared Harry. "SIRIUS!" There was movement going on around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells.

To Harry it was meaningless noise, the deflected curses flying past them did not matter, nothing mattered except that Lupin stop pretending that Sirius, who had to be standing feet from them behind that old curtain, was not going to emerge at any moment, shake back his lanky, dark hair and reenter the battle.

Lupin dragged Harry away from the dais, Harry still staring at the archway, angry at Sirius now for keeping him waiting. But some part of him realized, even as he fought to break free from Lupin, that Sirius had never kept him waiting before. Sirius had risked everything, as always, to see Harry, to help him.

If Sirius was not reappearing out of the archway when Harry was yelling for him as though his life depended on it, the only possible explanation was that he could not come back… That he really was…

Harry felt as though ice had encased his entire body and time seemed to stop every heartbeat felt like a stab in the chest, and his eyes narrowed. Shifting to the side he saw the person No, murderer who had taken Sirius from him. Kingsley Shacklebolt was now trading spells with Bellatrix Lestrange, green and red flashes arcing off the walls of the room, debris exploding in dust clouds.

She was his. Nobody had the right to her life but him. White-hot anger ran through his veins. His fists tightened one on the hem of his robes, the other on his wand. It seemed as though even his wand wanted a fight, magic buzzed around his body, small sparks shooting from the tip of the light piece of wood.

"Harry?" Neville had slid down the stone benches one by on to the place where Harry stood. But was ignored as Harry's sight was locked onto Bellatrix.

Before Neville could call to him again a loud bang and a yell rang out from behind the dais. Harry saw Kingsley, yelling in pain, hit the ground. Bellatrix turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it. She was halfway up the steps now

"Harry, no!" cried Lupin, but Harry had already ripped his arm from Lupin's slackened grip.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" bellowed Harry. "SHE KILLED HIM! I"LL KILL HER!"

And he was off, scrambling up the stone benches. People were shouting behind him but he didn't care. The hem of the murderers robes whipped out of sight ahead and they were back in the room where brains were swimming.

Harry ducked under a curse that flipped the tank into the air but was deluged in the potion that followed, he ignored the foul smelling fluid. Harry leapt over Luna, who was groaning on the floor, past Ginny, who said, "Harry what-?" past Ron and Hermione, the latter who was still pale and unmoving.

He wrenched open the door into the circular black hall and saw Bellatrix disappearing through a door on the other side of the room beyond her was the corridor heading back to the lifts.Harry's heartbeat sped up, not from the exertion of running, but from the raw hatred welling within him. He wanted to hurt her with every fiber of his being.

He ran, but she had slammed the door behind her and the walls had begun to rotate again. Once more he was surrounded by streaks of blue light from the whirling candelabra.

"Where's the exit?" he shouted desperately, as the wall rumbled to a halt again. "Where's the way out?" The room seemed to have been waiting for him to ask. The door right behind him flew open, and the corridor toward the lifts stretched ahead of him, torch-lit and empty. He ran…

He could hear a lift clattering ahead of him. He sprinted up the passageway, swung around the corner, and slammed his fist onto the button to call a second lift. It jangled and banged lower and lower; the grilles slid open and Harry dashed inside, now hammering the button marked Atrium. The doors slid shut and he was rising…

Harry's ragged breath filled the compartment as the lift sped up, seeming to sense Harry's aggression. He forced his way out of the lift before the grilles were fully open and looked around.

Bellatrix was almost at the telephone lift at the other end of the hall, but she looked back as he sprinted toward her, and aimed another spell at him.

He dodged behind the fountain; the spell she sent zoomed past him and hit the wrought gold gates at the other end of the room so that they rang like bells. She had stopped running, Harry could no longer hear her footsteps.

He crouched behind the statues, listening for her. "Come out, come out, little Harry!" she called in her mock-baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors.

"What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"

"I am!" shouted Harry, and a score of ghostly Harrys seemed to chorus I am! I am! I am! all around the room. He was reaching a breaking point.

"Aaaaaah…did you love him, little baby Potter?" Bellatrix laughed. Hatred rose in Harry such as he had never known before. He flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed 

"Crucio!" 

Bellatrix screamed. The spell had knocked her off her feet, but she did not writhe and shriek with pain as Neville had. Harry was at her throat before she could move, he kicked her wand from her hand, and didn't even flinch when he thought he felt a few of her fingers break under his foot.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" She yelled, abandoning her baby voice. Harry's next kick struck her face, this time he did wince as her jaw buckled under the blow, blood spurting from her mouth like a river.

She just laughed the pain off, taunting him. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain."

Harry's hatred continued to bubble just beneath the surface, a twisted sneer wound it's way across his face. Harry aimed his wand at her throat.

"Righteous anger won't hurt me for long, I'll kill you, you filthy half-bl- "

"Avada Kedavra!" Her words died on her lips as green light smashed into her prone form, surprised etched on her face as the light left her eyes. Her head fell back against the cool wooden floor of the ministry building, blood still flowing from her gaping mouth.Sirius' vengeance wasn't as sweet as he thought it would be though.Harry thought he could feel something tear inside him, he felt sick. His world was spinning, the Atrium looking more like an amusement park ride.

A silent scream ran through him as what felt like a thousand hot pokers shot into his body. He could feel his body writhing and jerking as wave after wave of agony wracked his form.

“You are a joke to me, Potter.” A sibilant hiss echoed from every direction and while the pain in his body faded, pressure built behind his eyes until it felt as if his skull would split. 

His fingernails bit into his palms as he forced himself not to look away from Lord Voldemort as shimmered into existence less than a meter from away. He stalked slowly around Harry's prone form, his crimson gaze sweeping across the cavernous hall and his lieutenant's cooling body.

“Though it seems you aren't as soft as I'd first believed, boy,” He snarled. Harry said nothing, glaring up at Voldemort from the floor, his chest heaving.

His unwavering stare seemed to infuriate the Dark Lord as he grit his teeth and hit Harry with a silent curse, shredding the flesh at the center of his chest and spattering blood across the tile. 

“But you are still nothing compared to one as great as I.” 

Harry wheezed as the wind was knocked from his lungs and curled into the fetal position, his hands pressed into the ragged wound on his torso.

Voldemort flicked his wand almost lazily and banished Harry across the room, smashing into pillar, his head smacking into the stone. Throughout the dizzying pain and the sickening taste of bile crawling up his throat he raised his wand, miraculously still in his hand. If he was going to die here, he wasn't going to die cowering. 

“Avada Kedavra!” The spell snapped off of Voldemort's wand tip, but before it could slam into Harry, a nearby stone jumped in between them, exploding in a shower of dust. 

“It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom.” Dumbledore swept into the cavernous room, his robes billowing as he placed himself between the Dark Lord and Harry.Harry sighed in relief as the headmaster and Voldemort began circling each other. 

“Do not call me by that filthy muggle name!” 

Anything else the two powerful wizards said to each other was lost on Harry as the others finally caught up and rallied around him. Lupin was the first at his side, frantically waving his wand around the gaping wound on his chest. Ginny, with Neville supporting her, hobbled over and they crouched beside him, gripping his shoulder. 

“You're going to be okay.” Lupin sounded as if he was trying to convince himself rather than Harry as his wand glowed a soft blue and wispy tendrils of magic seeped across his chest wound. It was on odd feeling, like cold fingers trailing across his bare skin. 

From over Remus' shoulder he could see the headmaster lock spells with Voldemort, sparks gouging the tile from the floor. A nearby desk exploded into sickly yellow flames that the Dark Lord banished towards Dumbledore only for him to transfigure it into smoke that hid him from view. He didn't stay idle as a torrent of water exploded from inside the cover of smoke and swept Voldemort into a sphere of water that was quickly frozen solid.

“Unreal.” Ginny gasped and Harry found himself silently agreeing. The petty duels he had seen so far were nothing compared to what they were now seeing. 

The ice prison didn't hold Voldemort for long as it exploded into millions of shards that rocketed at Dumbledore. He met this with a gout of intense white flame, the resulting explosion rocked what felt like the whole building. 

It was starting to get hard to breathe, he could see Neville and Ginny gasping for air, clutching at each other and his arm as if that was their only lifeline from falling from the face of the Earth. 

It was too much for Harry and he lost consciousness just all the rest of the Floo entrances flared to life and dozens of witches and wizards stepped into Atrium to the sight of Voldemort and Dumbledore's spells lock together again.


End file.
